This application claims priority benefits from Australian patent No. 742,277 filed on Jun. 5, 2001 and issued Dec. 20, 2001.
This invention relates to a method for connecting polyvinyl chloride or metal fence rails to fence posts without the need for separate fasteners. The connecting method is particularly suited to fence rails that are centrally slotted to accommodate fence palings but need not be limited to such.
House holders and professional fence builders would recognize that conventional post and rail connecting methods are time consuming and/or lack good aesthetics. An inexpensive, quick and easy, positive connecting method would be desirable to such people. The need for on-site specialized tools would be negated with such a connecting method.
It is the object of the present invention to minimize on site labor costs by providing factory processed detailed connectors for fence posts and rails which, when assembled, will display clean cut lines and strength to completed fence panels.
The post and rail assembly comprises a post member, three rail members, two stiffening bars and a plurality of paling members. The rail members connect to the post member. The paling members connect to the rail members. The stiffening bars connect to the post and the rail members.
The connection established between the post and rail members is through openings on the inside faces of the post member and the slotted projections at the ends of rail members. The connection between the rail member and paling member is established by dropping the paling members through a plurality of openings in the rail members. The connection between the stiffening bars, post member and rail members is established by inserting stiffening bars through post openings of a completed fence panel. Stiffening bars are entered into the rail member until they straddle one established paling member. Stiffening bars project an equal distance past the sides of the post member.
The post members and rail members, when connected, may be at a right angle with respect to one another. Also the rail members and the paling members, when connected, may be at a right angle with respect to one another. The rail members and the stiffening bars, when connected, may be parallel with respect to one another.
The post member may be used to locate the rail members. Typically the post and rail members are formed as a rectangular hollow section which may be metal or polyvinyl chloride and which may be elongate.
The post members may have a number of openings on the inside faces. Typically there are three openings on each face. The openings can be staggered on each face to accommodate sloping sites. An opening is typically rectangular in shape.
The rail members may have a plurality of openings on one or both edges. The openings may be in alignment. The openings may be rectangular in shape.
At the ends and at the sides and bottom of the rail members may be projections. These projections may be able to engage with the openings on the posts.
The paling members may comprise a pressed hard wood fiber board or polyvinyl chloride board configured to form a rectangular shape when viewed in plane. The paling members may be elongate and adapted to pass through the rail members.
The stiffening bar members may comprise kiln dried dressed hard wood configured to form a rectangular shape when viewed in plane. The stiffening bars may be elongate and can extend from post to post to increase rail strength in exposed terrain. The stiffening bars may be adapted to pass through the rail and the post members. The stiffening bars may be adapted to straddle the fence palings and to fill the cavity between the palings and the internal walls of the fence rails. The stiffening bars would generally be used on the top and center rails only, but would not be limited to such.